


Wow, art.

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, struggles when going to school?, university au idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is having a bad day. He’s supposed to be in vacation but he’s here going to school for his extra classes. He ends up standing in the bus, much to his exasperation. But hey, there’s a student like him who’s also sharing the same poor fate as him. Right there and then, Jongin had set his eyes on a beautiful art. An art who has the most inviting lips that he has ever seen, and he loves staring when there’s art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow, art.

The sun is high up in the sky and Jongin wants to glare at the insulting bright thing floating at the sky, but he can’t. He might go blind since it’s too bright. He wants to go back to his room and laze the whole day off doing nothing. He curses his university for requiring students of certain years to take classes in the middle of their vacation.

Like why would you that? Vacations were made for you to relax and shit. But _no_. Whoever runs the university decides that he should be taking classes in the middle of his vacation.

 _Fuck you whoever you are_. Jongin thinks as he swipes the sweat off from his forehead. Oh, it’s also the middle of summer and he’s sweating like crazy and he wants to just cut classes, but he has goals.

He runs towards the bus station as soon as he sees it. A lot of people, mostly workers, are busy fanning themselves while looking at their wrist watch. It’s only been like 10 minutes since he left home, but he already wants to go home. He sighs for the umpteenth time and gazes at the bright sky. The only thing that comforts him in the middle of this intense heat is the soothing form of the formless clouds. Only a handful of people knows how much he appreciates art; the art of nature, the art of people’s expression, the art music, the art of dance, the art of photography,  the art of everything. Sometimes he’s convinced that he was born with an eye for art.

The bus arrives and everyone is rushing off inside the bus. Jongin pushes his way inside the bus but there are too many people so he ends up standing, and now he really wants to go home.

The bus starts moving, making him hold on to the pole near him. He grabs his phone with his free hand and puts on his earphones because hey, public transportation is more fun with music on. He gazes at the window as the bus starts to pick up its speed. Due to boredom, he begins to read the street signs as fast as he can.

He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice that more people are coming in at the bus. He hugs the pole that he’s holding on to because, screw them that pole is temporarily his the moment he held on to it. The bus starts moving again and the person seated behind Jongin stands up to give way to the pregnant mom who’s also standing like Jongin, “no it’s okay I can handle myself.” The pregnant woman said.

“No ma’am I’m a medical student and it’s not safe for you. Please have a seat.“ Jongin turned to the owner of the voice and wow, _art_.

The boy was wearing a nursing uniform for nursing students at his university. He has the most inviting lips that he has ever seen, and _oh_ those eyes. He can stare at them forever. The boy who looks like moving art stood beside Jongin and held on to the bar with his left hand. On his other hand was his notebook that has lots of complicated stuffs that Jongin can’t even bare to look at. Scientific terms make his head go stupid. The boy had a nameplate attached to his uniform. As subtly as he can, he squint his eyes to look at the name of this moving art. _Do Kyungsoo_ , it read.

Jongin has a fair amount of admirers at their university, and one thing that they love about him is when he starts to focus intensely when he finds something interesting. Like right now, without even feeling embarrassed, Jongin openly stared at this person named Do Kyungsoo.

This Do Kyungsoo person looks so ethereal even if he’s just standing there. Like how is that possible? The sunlight is hitting him in the right places, and wow. Jongin feels like he’s gazing at a photograph taken by a professional. Kyungsoo’s eyes were so beautiful especially when it’s being hit by the sunlight. His lips look so soft and Jongin wants to touch it.

Kyungsoo’s face is also smooth and Jongin wants to caress it, for science.

 _How can a person look so beautiful while studying inside the bus?_ Jongin thinks.

There’s one thing that Jongin can’t resist about Kyungsoo. Every time he finishes reading a page from his notebook, he licks his lips then bites it as if he’s inviting Jongin to have a taste of it. Jongin is so distracted by the presence of Kyungsoo that he began to lose his grip from the pole and the most embarrassing thing happened. The bus comes to an abrupt stop and he literally falls his way to Kyungsoo.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry!” Jongin said as he regained his balance, he can feel it travelling to his face and god just let the earth swallow him, please.

Kyungsoo laughs and fixes his bag and said, “it’s okay don’t worry.”

“I’m really, really sorry.” Jongin mumbled as he tried to regain his cool because shit. He legit got lost at staring at Kyungsoo’s face. This is Kyungsoo’s fault for being so ethereal.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and looked at him with a smile, “you’re Kim Jongin right?”

What the fuck he knows me; this is the end for me. His palms began to get sweaty and he made a mistake by turning his head towards Kyungsoo’s direction. Kyungsoo is downright staring at him with those beautiful eyes and shit his smile is so so-

“uh… Yes I am?”

“Why do you sound so unsure?”

“I mean—yes! I’m Kim Jongin.” Jesus fucking Christ Jongin get a hold of yourself.

Kyungsoo quietly laughed while shaking his head. He must be thinking is some kind of loser. There goes the first impression. His image is now ruined.  “You’re pretty known around the campus you know. ”

“I am?”

“Yes. How can I not know you when almost everybody calls you as the _dazed dancer_.”

Jongin groans. “Please don’t call me that.” He covers his face with his hands while mumbling things that Kyungsoo can’t understand.

“Stop being so cute we’re already here.” Kyungsoo said and—and wait what? Kyungsoo called him cute? Him? Cute?

Jongin nodded and they both began to push their way to the door of the bus. Once outside, Kyungsoo offered his hand for a handshake and said, “I’m Do Kyungsoo by the way, third year nursing student.”

Jongin tried not to spazz when he held his hand and said, “Kim Jongin, second year dancing major.”

Jongin was taken aback when Kyungsoo winked at him and is that a blush? “I know.” He said.

“You’re Kim Jongin. A second year student majoring in dance, a guy who likes to spend his time gazing at beautiful things. It’s an honor for me to be on the receiving end of your gaze because I’m one of your silent admirers.”

Jongin thinks his heart might explode.

Kyungsoo thinks that the ground should just swallow him for being so bold and shameless in front of his crush.


End file.
